Save And Forgive
by RazorStormInc
Summary: Astrid, his mistress betrayer, was dying. Why should he care? Did he think killing her in her current condition would be a kindness? Or was it deeper than that? All he could think about was saving her.


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You truly are a piece of work, Astrid." Avochis shot in an irritated voice before unleashing a strong healing spell. The muscular, dark-haired Imperial was trying to save someone who tried to have him killed. Her foolish power trip had brought most of the remaining Dark Brotherhood members to their death. Why should he save her? Why did he not want her to die?

"What are you doing?" Astrid yelled,"Kill me you fool!"

"_**Silence wench! You are in no position to give out orders. The only person your death would please is standing in an iron coffin.**_" A bit of magicka found its way into his voice, giving it a vibrant resonance. Avochis was furious. Not with Astrid, with himself. Astrid said nothing else. Soon her flesh was mended, once again perfect. Her insides, however, were still charred. Avochis pulled out a potion of ultimate healing. He held her head up and put it to her lips. She drank the potion eagerly, her will to die shaken. The potion was tasteless, and brought warmth in its wake. Why did Avochis care? He still didn't know. Once she was healed, he realized how serious his injuries were. He had been fighting the Penitus Oculotus for the past three days without sleep. His wounds weren't dressed properly, he was tired, and he was hungry, but for some reason he only cared about Astrid's safety. His thoughts were interrupted by pain. He held his most serious injury, which he had earned in his fight with Arcturus. The Penitus Oculatus agent had managed to knick his right lung.

"A true femme fatale." He said before passing out in her arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later Avochis awoke in a bed. He looked around and realized where he was.

"The Dawnstar Sanctuary," he said befor forcing himself into a sitting position. He heard arguing, and went to investigate. What he found was a distraught Astrid and an extremely affronted Nazir. They had an audience of two: Cicero and Babette. Cicero looked worse than Nazir. Babette, the oldest, most cunning member of the Dark Brotherhood, was in tears.

'_I guess she still has the mind of a child as well, at least to an extent._' Dracon thought before turning his attention to to the altercation before him.

"Your foolishness nearly destroyed what's left of the Dark Brotherhood. Insolent, faithless, disgusting whore! Do you even realize what you've done?" Nazir shouted his fury showing clearly in his voice.

"I know exactly what I did, and I know the consequences it brings! I understand your anger, but living was not my choice. It was Dracon's, and If he still has use for me, then I will serve him. Likewise, if he wants me dead, then I will drag his blade across my throat myself."

"Talking about me behind my back?" Avochis questioned in a slightly amused tone.

Everyone turned his attention towards the Listener. His form was bloody and he walked towards them with a limp.

"Avochis! You shouldn't be walking. Please lay back down!" Babette pleaded with presentiment.

"Do not worry yourself with me Babette, I am fine." His scarlet eyes gleamed with kindness as well as finality. He brushed a hair out of her face and placed her in a chair. The gleam in his eyes changed back to their ever-amused preset, though they also held annoyance.

"Problem, Nazir?" He said in an Icy voice, showing how serious he was. It was an emotion he rarely showed.

"Yes there is, Avochis! This two-faced wench here is my problem!" Nazir yelled while pointing towards Astrid who's usually calm eyes were welling with tears. "She needs to die, slowly and painfully! We can't let her live after what she's done!"

Avochis looked at him for a moment before his voice responded with a deadly edge,"I will _**not**_ kill her."

The tone of his voice would have usually left no room for argument, but Nazir would have none of it.

"_**Then I will!**_" Nazir shouted before drawing his sword. Dracon shifted into action immediately. He used raw magicka to enhance his strength and speed. He disappeared for a brief moment before reappearing in front of the Redguard assassin, driving his right foot into Nazir's stomach, sending him flying through a collection of crates.

Avochis loomed over him. The raw magic he used to augment his physical capabilities had turned his scarlet eyes to a glowing crimson and his body was engulfed in a deadly aura.

"_**No you won't.**_" The Imperial's voice had taken on a demonic resonance. These qualities didn't last, however. Avochis collapsed as his aura disappeared. Astrid rushed over to him and pulled him to her chest. Avochis looked up at her and smirked, his eyes once again shifted to amusement. Astrid caught this, huffed, and slumped him against a wall.

Avochis looked over at Nazir, whose breathing was shallow. The Redguard coughed up a bit of blood, and then lost consciousness.

"Cicero!" Avochis called after drinking a strong healing potion.

"Yes listener?" Cicero responded in a calm, serious, and respectful voice. This was something that surprised everyone.

"Get Nazir to a bed, if you would."

"Of course Listener." Cicero said as he slung Nazir over his shoulder. He walked away without another word. He stopped at the sound of Avochis' voice.

"Cicero!"

"Yes Listener?"

"When he wakes up, make sure he understands that he is _**not**_ to fuck with me."

Cicero knew exactly what Avochis meant. He shot a slightly sympathetic look at the Redguard on his shoulder. He grabbed a set of torture tools and headed for the living area.

Babette got up, bowed awkwardly, and left without saying anything.

"Are you alright, Avochis?" Astrid asked with concern.

"No, I'm not." Avochis wearily replied as he drank another potion. "Please leave me be, I need to think."

With that he made his way to the Night Mother's coffin. He stood there for a moment before he heard a raspy voice.

"You disappoint me, Listener."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
